


2nations1cup

by BeatriceTheGolden, Klei



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, M/M, Scat, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceTheGolden/pseuds/BeatriceTheGolden, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klei/pseuds/Klei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Japan and Germany discover a secret kink they both share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2nations1cup

**Author's Note:**

> Bea here. Ahahahaha long story short I proposed the idea to Klei who ran along with it. P much all that needs to be said.

Japan stroked himself slowly, eyes practically glued to the computer screen, a video playing on it. Oh god, he couldn't believe he was actually masturbating to such depraved things. At first the video had been sent to him from America, the other planning on grossing him out but...he just couldn't help but get turned on by it. He hoped nobody would find out, what would they think of him if they knew? Nobody would want to talk to him ever again.  
Germany knocked - or, well, kicked, seeing as the box in his arms made it a little hard to use his hands - the door of Japan's house, grunting a little as he waited for a response. He had been standing there for the past five minutes, holding the DVDs he had borrowed from the man (completely innocent anime DVDs, of course; he would NEVER do something as horrible as borrow hentai or anything, really!) earlier. Argh. What the hell was Kiku doing in there? He was usually so polite and considerate... It was unusual to have to wait at the door so long... Well, except back in the man's isolationist days, but those didn't really count.

With a sigh, Germany lifted a leg up and kicked straight through the door. He was good with wood and metal-crafting... He would just fix it himself afterwards. "Japan?" he called, entering the building and looking around. "Kiku?" Where was he? He set the box on the kotatsu and exhaled. Maybe he wasn't home? That certainly would explain things. Was it impolite to keep searching for him in light of such a possibility?

Still... He figured it was best to make sure. He continued to poke around the house a little longer, until finally, he found what was most certainly Japan, sitting in front of a computer. "Kiku!" he addressed, eyes widening a little once he noticed exactly what was happening... And exactly what the man was masturbating to. Two girls, and... Was that ice cream? Oh... Wait. No, not ice cream...  
Japan screamed as he heard Germany's voice. What was the other doing in his house? Had he knocked? Why hadn't he heard it. Quickly he hit the little red X at the corner of his browser, then immediately went to tuck himself back in his pants, a large blush forming on his face. "G-Germany-san, wh-what are you doing here?" he asked, hoping to whatever god was out there that Germany had not seen what was on the screen.  
Germany simply stared a little while longer, not sure what to feel. Certainly not disgust. After all... "I thought..." That he was the only person who liked those kinds of things... Well, maybe not the only person, but certainly the only nation. Did Japan, too... Like the same things he did? Sure, some of the hentai - not that what he had BORROWED was hentai, seriously! - featured some of it, but citizens and nations were still separate individuals. To think... There was actually another personification out there into scat porn...  
The blush on Japan's face grew deeper as he avoided making eye contact with Germany. Oh god it was obvious the other knew what he was looking at, everyone had seen that video before. "G-Germany-san, please do not tell anyone, please." he said quietly, a few tears forming in the corners of his eyes.  
"I thought I was the only one who... Who was into those kinds of things," Germany finished, still a little surprised. Oh, God! Wait! What if Japan had only done it on a dare or something, and he really didn't like what he was looking at? His cover would be blown! Never again would he be able to face Italy with a straight face!  
Japan's eyes widened in surprise...Germany...liked this kind of porn as well? "Germany-san...you...you like this? I-I thought I was the only one? Oh god please tell me this isn't some joke you're playing on me." he said, daring to look the other in the eyes, seeing the completely serious expression on Germany's face.  
"Nein!" was Germany's immediate response, and he let out a relieved sigh. So it was true. He wasn't the only one. "I am not one to play jokes. Surely you know me better than that." He swallowed. "I... I didn't want to tell anyone. For... For obvious reasons."  
"S-Same here..." Japan said, going silent. What was one supposed to do in this kind of situation? He had finally found someone with the same fetish he had but..."I-I'm sorry about this, I-it's so embarrassing." he said, holding in his tears, sure, he was happy that Germany was into it as well but at the same time he couldn't believe that someone had actually figured it out.  
Germany, not well-versed in the art of comforting others, placed a hand on Japan's shoulder. "I-it's alright... I... We're in this together now, right?" Was that his cue to smile? Smile... Smile... He could do it... There! He was smiling, right? Well, actually, it was more of a demented smirk, but... It was a good start!  
Japan wanted to laugh at Germany's attempt at smiling, he knew the other was being sincere and that helped his mood a bit. "So...umm...w-would you...I mean to say, uhh..." Japan tried saying, wanting to know if Germany would be interested. After all, he had always wanted to try it with someone else.  
The problem with them, Germany found, was that they tended to act exactly the same when flustered; completely unable to communicate what they meant. Well, clearly he would have to take the initiative. "Speak up. I can't understand a word you're saying." The 'smile' vanished, replaced by his usual scowl. He had some idea as to what Japan was trying to say... But if that was the case, he was going to be as dominant as possible, damn it. Never mind his... Ahem... Lack of experience in the field of love. He would just act like those men in the hent- err... How the dominant one was supposed to act, right?  
Japan jumped a bit, surprised by the sudden outburst. "Umm..what I mean to say is...umm..w-would you like to..try it...with me?" he asked, looking away from Germany, getting slightly turned on by the others commanding attitude.  
Alright, so he had been right. "I see no reason not to... Strip. Now," he ordered, in a far, FAR more confident tone than what he actually felt inside. He had always been taught to take charge when venturing into uncharted territory. It was just what he did.  
Jumping again Japan immediately stood up and started undressing. Sure him and Germany were both men but he couldn't help but be completely embarrassed, especially since he was already half hard. Once his shirt was off he got to work on his pants, doing his best to keep himself covered as he removed them.  
"I see you aren't completely incapable..." Germany mused out of complete force of habit. It took conscious effort not to add, 'now give me twenty laps.' It was amazing how much of his attitude was simply muscle memory, really... "Uncover yourself!" He himself began to slip off his clothing.  
Nodding Japan quickly placed his arms to his sides, blushing even more as Germany started undressing himself. Japan had to admit the man was good looking, a nice toned body and abs, it was turning him on even more just looking at the other.  
Germany pressed a hand down on the shorter personification's head. "On your knees, now!" he commanded, staring coldly down at the other. They couldn't just get right into it... Though he'd had a lot of beer and wurst before arriving, he had to make sure the both of them were fully hard. Foreplay, at least according to Italy, was extremely important.  
"Y-yes Germany-san." Japan said, getting on his knees. What now? Did the other want a blowjob? What if he didn't? Then he would just look stupid if he were to try and give the other one. He opted to just wait for another command, wondering what Germany was going to say.  
Germany, his pants removed, held up his still-soft cock and aimed it at the other's face. "Open your mouth!" he snapped, before letting go of some of what, in all honesty, was only a fraction of the amount of alcohol he had consumed the other night. He would make sure to save some for... Other things.  
Japan immediately shut his eyes as the stream of urine hit his face, making sure to keep his mouth and open swallow what he could. It tasted salty and somewhat like alcohol, Japan figured the other must had been drinking before he came to visit.  
It suddenly struck Germany that Japan had no idea as to why he had arrived... But really, he could tell the man that he was returning the hent- anime later.

Though he continued to piss a little while longer, he stopped while he still had enough left for his later intentions. Years of training (and occasionally being unable to access a toilet or location in which urinating was allowable) had gifted him with a bladder of steel. He could hold it in for long stretches of time, stop mid-piss, and, most importantly, he could hold a lot of it.  
Japan wiped his face with his hand, not knowing what to do now. Should he thank the other? What all was Germany going to do to him anyways? Oh well, he asked for this so he should go along with it, besides, his cock was already hard by now, a bit of precum dripping down it.  
"Are you going to thank me for the drink or not?" Germany snapped. "Now, you're going to take a shit. Right here, right now." He wondered if it would be just as hot in person as it was in the videos. He was getting hard just thinking about it... "Make sure I can see your ass while you do it."  
"Th-Thank you very much Germany-san" Japan quickly said, trying to figure out which position would be best to do this in. Turning around he crouched down, pushing as hard as he could, not sure if he could do anything or not. Luckily he hadn't done anything that day yet so hopefully something would happen.  
"Hurry it up!" Germany growled. He was a patient man, but he had to remain... Well... Dominating. He wasn't one to play any sort of a passive role, and he made sure other people knew it. Still, he waited. Even if he tried to sound threatening, he didn't actually want to hurt his old friend, or anything...  
"Y-yes, I am doing my best." Japan replied, pushing even more, finally feeling something start to come out. He continued pushing until finally a turd started appearing, stretching him as it came out, landing on the carpet below him.  
He didn't even realize at first that he had started to stroke himself. Feeling himself drawing too close to the end for comfort, Germany let go and instead approached the other. "Beautiful," he murmured, taking Japan's hips in his hands and giving his exposed anus a lick. It tasted just as good as he had fantasized...  
Japan couldn't help but let out a loud moan as Germany licked him, blushing even more at the other's words. "G-Germany-san, I-I have to go again." he warned, trying to hold the next one in.  
"Then go," Germany replied, voice muffled by the entrance- well, exit that he was nibbling, licking, and sucking. "And drop the honorifics. Just call me Ludwig. That's an order."  
"L-Ludwig...ahh" Kiku moaned out as he started pushing again, feeling the next turd make its way out and into Germany's mouth.  
Without hesitation, Germany sucked the brown thing into his mouth and squashed it with his tongue, moving it around his mouth and moaning through his nose. Eventually, though, he swallowed the entire thing and sat up, wiping off his mouth. "You will taste yourself now." It wasn't a question. He immediately pulled Japan into a kiss.  
Japan was thrown off guard as he was turned around and kissed, tasting himself on his mouth. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, in fact, it tasted rather good. He too moaned, wrapping his arms around Germany's neck as he stuck his tongue inside the others mouth, moaning even more.  
Germany moaned into the kiss, but eventually pulled back, a brown strand of saliva connecting their mouths. "Did you like that?" he asked, pinning Japan's shoulders to the floor. "I certainly hope you did, because it's my turn. Open your mouth!" he ordered.  
Japan's breathing picked up, anticipating what was coming next as he opened his mouth and closed his eyes.  
Without hesitation, Germany placed his own exit against Japan's open mouth and pushed out the remains of the other night's dinner. "I expect you to swallow all of it!" he said firmly.  
Japan bit into it, doing his best to eat it as fast as he could yet still savor the texture and taste of it. It tasted a little different from his, probably due to their different diets. He didn't mind though, in a way it was better than his own he thought as he continued eating what Germany pushed out.  
Finally, Germany had pushed out what remained of the fecal matter, and dismounted Japan's face. "Good..." Without hesitation, he pulled the man into another kiss, tasting his own just as he had tasted Japan's. He, too, found they were both different, but that was alright. He liked them both.  
Japan eagerly kissed back, wrapping his arms around the larger man. "Oh Ger- I mean Ludwig, I never thought I'd find someone else who wanted to do this." he said inbetween kisses.  
"Neither did I," Germany moaned back, pulling away once again. "I hope you have more up there." He spread the shorter nation's legs and placed himself at the other's entrance. Time for the rest of his urine to come in...  
At first Japan panicked since Germany didn't seem to be interested in preparing him but then he figured he was just recently stretched from shitting so it shouldn't be that bad. "I-I probably do." he said, wondering why that would matter if they're just going to be fucking.  
It was then that Germany pushed himself in, though not all the way. No, he had something else to do first... As soon as he was sure nothing would leak, he let go of the rest of the urine he had been holding in, pulling Japan's hips up a little to make sure gravity pushed it further in.  
Japan cried out in shock, was Germany...was the other pissing inside of him? Sure he wasn't entirely opposed to the idea but still, it was shocking that the other still had some left in him.  
"Oh, take it like a man!" He continued to fill the other up until his bladder was completely empty. It was only after he was certain Japan was full of as much urine and feces as he could hold that he began to thrust.  
Japan couldn't help but moan as the other started thrusting. The feeling of being so full and stretched felt so...good. "L-Ludwig...feels...so..good" he moaned out, his cock still hard and leaking precum.  
"Of course..." Really? He didn't exactly do it too often, so Germany had been genuinely concerned of his skills in bed... Well, he seemed to be doing an okay job, so he continued to thrust.  
Japan wasn't very experienced in bed either but he did know that what he was feeling right now was definitely good. "L-Ludwig, w-will you...will you touch me?" he asked, knowing that would make him feel even better.  
Germany didn't hesitate to take his friend's erection in hand and begin stroking it. He, too, was feeling extraordinarily good. Far better than he ever had before, all of the other times he had done it... It was nice to have someone to do such unusual things with.  
"Ahh..Ludwig.." Japan moaned out his friend's name as he came, hoping Germany would come soon as well so he could empty himself.  
It wasn't long after Japan finished up that Germany did, releasing himself in the other to mix in with the urine and feces already up there. The floor would have to be washed, but that was the last thought on his mind as he pulled out.  
"Ahh, I-I can't hold it in" Japan moaned out as he emptied himself onto the floor, face reddening as he did so, the mixture of urine and shit spreading across the floor beneath him.  
"That's it, let it all out..." Germany stroked the other's soft, black hair and gave him another kiss, not caring how much of the urine, shit, and semen on the floor got on his hands and legs.  
Japan kissed back, continuing to release what was left inside him. "L-Ludwig...ahh, I-I don't think there's any more in me." he said, trying to push to see if there was any more.  
"That's alright..." Germany replied, panting. "I'm... I'm a little spent, myself..." He had released the rest of the urine in his bladder, and his friend had eaten everything else, so...  
"Yes, but my floor is a huge mess now." Japan commented, wiping his mouth with his arm, licking up the shit that got smeared on it.  
"We'll just have to clean it up, then, won't we?" Germany purred in response, bending down to begin licking up the mess.  
"Y-Yes..." Japan said, bending down to lick at the carpet, finding a turd he grabbed it with his mouth and headed towards Germany, placing it at the other's mouth as well.  
Germany immediately bit a piece off and swallowed, before pressing their faces together to smear it all over their lips and cheeks. "Better than wurst."  
"Ahh, yes, it...tastes so good Ludwig." Japan moaned, licking some of it off of the others face.  
Germany did the same, pulling the smaller closer so he was pressed against his chest as he did so. "That it does."  
Japan wrapped his arms around the other, running his hands up and down the others back, continuing to lick off all the smudge on the others face. "Th-Thank you for doing this with me Ludwig, it means a lot to me."  
"I could say the same," Germany replied, nodding. "I... I'm glad. Not to be alone anymore, I mean..." Oh, why was he so bad with words? His comfort zone was barking out orders at other people. He wasn't the most lovey-dovey person out there...  
"Perhaps we could...umm...do this again sometime." Japan suggested, a blush coming back as he looked away, scared of rejection.  
"I would love to," Germany responded with a nod, giving Japan another one of his almost-but-not-quite-a-smiles.  
Japan smiled back, so happy that Germany had agreed. "I-I'm so happy Ludwig, I'm so glad we both like this." he said, giving the other another small kiss.  
Germany nodded once again. Even if he wasn't so good at showing it... He was happy, too. Happy that he wasn't alone anymore. Yes... He could get used to this.


End file.
